


don't smell my clothes

by tsubahono



Series: Bang Dream [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Woops, it wasnt supposed to turn out this saucy it just did, slight suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Kokoro always got what she wanted.





	don't smell my clothes

Misaki dried herself off with a towel as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around herself before exiting the bathroom.

She felt a bit of unease as she approached her room. Kokoro was staying over, and she hoped the girl didn't get bored and cause trouble while she was showering.

As she got closer, she heard Kokoro humming peacefully through the door. With a sigh of relief, Misaki turned the handle and entered, closing the door softly behind her.

For a moment, she didn't realize anything out of the ordinary until she noticed Kokoro's clothes laying on her bed. Her eyes travelled immediately to the other girl.

Kokoro was standing in front of her dresser, wearing the dark-haired girl's usual outfit. She even had her hat on.

They both stood still for a moment, staring at each other, until Misaki broke the silence.

"...Kokoro, what are you doing?"

"Trying on clothes?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I... can see that... but, why?"

"I got bored while you were showering, and I started to wonder what your clothes felt like, so I tried them on. They're really comfy. And they smell good," she explained, bringing the collar of the hoodie to her nose and inhaling deeply.

"D- Don't smell my clothes!"

"Mmm~ so good~" Kokoro collapsed onto the bed, ignoring Misaki's protest.

"Kokoro! I'm serious! G- Get out of my clothes!"

"Oh, I know!" She sat up, still ignoring the other girl's protests. "Misaki, wear my outfit!" She demanded excitedly.

"What? No!"

"Why not?!"

"I- I don't want to! It's embarrassing!"

After debating with herself for a couple moments, Kokoro stood up, putting her hands on the dark-haired girl's shoulders and pressing herself against her. " _Please_?"

Misaki was suddenly reminded that she was wearing nothing but a towel. "I... I'm not going to..."

"Pleeease, Misaki?"

"N- No way..."

She suddenly felt her back hit the wall. Had they been backing up? She was so distracted by Kokoro's breath against her neck that she didn't notice.

"Come on, Misaki, just do it~"

At this point, it would be a lot easier just to agree. It was just Kokoro's outfit, it was really no big deal... and yet somehow, Misaki didn't want Kokoro to move.

"N- No."

Kokoro sighed. "I guess there's no other choice, then."

Hearing that, Misaki figured the blonde would give up, but instead she pushed herself against her so that their bodies were flush together, and leaned in until her lips brush against her ear. "Misaki... _please_...."

"Ah! Fine! Fine! I'll do it! G- G- Get off!"

Kokoro finally backed away, smiling at her innocently as if she _hadn't_ just been seducing her to get what she wanted.

"Your face is red," she teased.

"S- Shut up," Misaki muttered, snatching Kokoro's clothes off the bed. The blonde settled on the bed, laying on her stomach and resting her head in her hand, facing the other girl.

Misaki stopped before dropping her towel. She turned, locking eyes with Kokoro.

"Um... do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all," she said, her eyes still glued to Misaki.

She wasn't in the mood to argue, so she rolled her eyes, keeping her towel on as she pulled on a pair of underwear from her drawer. She kept her back to Kokoro, allowing the towel to fall to her feet. She changed into the outfit, her face red.

She didn't think she'd ever blushed as much in her entire life as she had tonight. She could practically feel the blonde's eyes burning into her back as she finished changing.

As soon as she turned around, Kokoro was up and hugging her.

"You look so cute!" she squealed.

"W- Wha... well... um... so... do you."

"Whoa... Misaki just... complimented me?!"

"H- Hey! I can be nice too, you know."

Kokoro giggled, leaning in to give her a kiss. It only lasted a second, but her face was burning.

"Wh- Kokoro!"

"Huh? Did you not want me to?"

"That's not... I mean..." Misaki gulped, taking a deep breath. "You... you can do it again."

Kokoro's look of worry quickly transformed into a grin as she leaned in for the second kiss of many that night.


End file.
